You Are Strong You Are Beautiful You Can Do Anything
by ChrlySkwrlMfns
Summary: Those were words she recited every morning to herself in the mirror. And now she has a chance to finally prove them true.


I have been taking a liking to Velvet Scarlatina recently, so here ya go.

"You are strong."

"You are beautiful."

"You can do anything."

Those were words Velvet always recited in the mirror every morning since she started at Beacon. She always wanted to prove it to be true, but never could find a time to do so, what with jerks like Cardin and various events like the breach a week ago.

But today that was gonna change.

Team CFVY went on a mission to exterminate Grimm in a local village. The Grimm had been just fine up until recently, going from scavenging for food to attacking those who couldn't defend themselves. But regardless of what was to happen, it would probably end the same.

Her team would do all the work while she merely helps the villagers.

She hated to admit it, but she didn't feel like a part of the team.

Ever.

The Bullhead finally touched down on the outskirts of the town, Grimm waiting in ambush for the doors to open. When they did, Coco let loose with her gatling briefcase, killing all of them. "Alright you guys, let's get this over with." The leader said.

Inside the village was a disaster. Entire buildings were destroyed. People were scared stiff. And it seemed like there was no hope. Team CFVY went to the town hall and talked with the Mayor, who told them that Grimm attacks have been skyrocketing ever since the breach.

Coco turned to the team. "Alright guys, take these." She handed them radios. "just in case anything goes wrong. Though with us, hardly a possibility." Velvet took hers and sighed 'Yeah...looks like I won't be using this at all' she thought to herself. The four went outside and waited.

At nightfall the Grimm finally arrived. "Alright, Yatsuhashi, you take the left. Fox, take the right. Velvet..." she got excited. "Make sure the villagers are alright. I'll take the center." With that the three left her alone.

Again.

'Should have known...' She thought. She didn't know why she even bothered. Coco, Yatsuhashi, and Fox were more than enough of a team by themselves. They didn't need her whatsoever. With a pain in her chest, she reluctantly left to go make sure the villagers were ok.

Everything seemed to be going as usual. Coco was shooting everything, Yatsuhashi was cutting everything, Fox was punching everything, and Velvet... was doing basically nothing. "This is stupid. I don't even know why I'm here. If my team asks, tell them I went back to the ship." Velvet said to a villager and left.

At the ship Velvet sat alone crying. Two years. Two years she's been a member of this team, and for two years she's done nothing. "You are strong. You are beautiful. You can do anything." those were words she was suddenly feeling were never true. She wasn't strong, she wasn't beautiful, and she never did anything...

Suddenly, there was a yell on the radio. "i can't hold them off. There's too many-" it cut off suddenly. Velvet stopped when she heard that, and picked it up just as the radio cut out. 'That was Fox.' she thought to herself. Another distress call, this time from Yatsuhashi. "This is insane! Coco, we need to-" it cut off as well. Velvet tried to call her leader, but kept getting no response. Velvet ran out to go find them.

When she got there, she nearly screamed. Coco, was lying unconscious and injured heavily, Fox had a broken arm, and Yatsuhashi was bleeding. And she was next.

Velvet tried to run, but she was blocked of by more Grimm. She was surrounded. She couldn't do anything but stand there and wait for her death.

"You are strong."

She paused.

"You are beautiful."

She looked at all of the Grimm.

"You can do anything."

That was all she needed to hear. She ran straight at the Grimm, fury in her eyes and determination coarsing through her veins. She kicked numerous amounts of Beowolves and Ursi away from her as she ran straight for her friends. The Grimm closed the distance she had formed, but that was a mistake as she managed to lift Yatsuhashi's huge blade and smack a few of them away. She then went and attached Fox's weapon and charged straight at the Grimm, punching, kicking, and slashing through the Grimm furiously. She then threw them off and went straight for Coco's gun, firing it until it ran out. She tossed it aside and realized there were still a lot more. She tried to fight them, but one in particular struck her down.

As they inched closer to finish off Team CFVY, Velvet felt her box at her side. "You spent all semester building that up." She knew it was difficult to build back up, but right now, she had no other choice. She opened the box and a bright flash of light emanated from it. A mere five minutes later the light vanished and the Grimm were gone. Velvet looked around and saw medical teams heading their way.

The last thing she could remember before passing out was Coco's voice.

"She risked her life to save ours. I'd say she's the strongest member of our team."

With that she smiled.

"You are strong."

"You are beautiful."

"You can do anything."

She finally lived up to those words.


End file.
